


Behind the walls

by AngstwithanP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Doctor Crowley, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Police, Protective Crowley, Protectiveness, Top Crowley (Good Omens), more tags needed, murders, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: Doctor Anthony J Crowley is a psychotherapist Newly been placed as Aziraphale Fell doctor however Aziraphale has been accused of the murder of his parents.Anthony vows to prove his innocence however will he keep it strictly professionally or will he let his emotions get in the way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Behind the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all this is fictional and I don’t claim to have any of the illness mentioned in this fic. This is purely for enjoyment and not to offend anyone. 
> 
> This idea is got me through a six hour shift last night so I’m sorry if things are kinda incorrect.

"Mr aziraphale fell aged 20 when he was arrested for the murders of his parents Miss Diane fell and Mr Tomas fell." Mr and Mrs fell was found upon their home where the two had been resting for the night only to be stabbed multiple times in the front and back. Mr aziraphale fell was arrested on the scene of the crime." 

"Doctor Anthony J Crowley I presume?" 

amber eyes shot up from the newspaper that they were currently looking at. A smile graced his features. "That would be me yes," Doctor Anthony was a new psychotherapist however despite being new his reputation proceeds him as he was well known. He wasn't anything special to look at: amber eyes which was a mix of golden and brown. Dark red locks that was tightly bundled in a bun. His body wasn't nothing special either, skinny some would even go to say just skin and bones but what he lacked in body structure he made up in confidence. 

"Would you follow me please." The voice from earlier called and Dr Crowley noticed a presuming woman and followed. Her shoes clacked in the marble white halls as the walls and halls seemed to blind Anthony. "My name is Dr Packertion and I welcome you to Soho Medical clinic." 

Anthony raised a brow, Dr packertion openly nonbinary Doctor was a very well acclaimed Doctor specialising in Dissociative identity disorders/multiple personality disorder, despite their young age their reputation and name was well known and respected in the medical profession. 

They were shorter than Anthony and had long brown strands of hair as their hair was neatly placed in a bun. Their face was professionally numb as they showed Crowley around the clinic. "Could you tell me more about my new Client? I've caught up on some due to the media," he stopped as Dr Packertion did also. 

"Mr aziraphale fell third son of Wealthy Fell family. The family was well known in the media, often stating their wealth to the media at any given time or helping around the neighbourhood. Aziraphale was diagnosed with DID causing shame to the family and was hidden from the media so badly that Some just found out about his existence from the murders." 

"Sent here instead of Jail due to his DID to get professional help," they shook their head in hidden disgust. "I wouldn't let him rot in jail he has a disease and I'm here to fix it," They turned to face Anthony. "And I guess you are here as well." They both stopped to face a office which Dr Packertion faced Anthony with a small polite smile. "This will be your Office for the time being. My contacts are on the phone inside when you need to contact me." 

With that They turned to walk away but Anthony stopped them. "What happened to the other doctors that was also on Aziraphale's case?" Dr Packertion sighed as they fixed their doctor sleeve. "They were unable to help, possibly due to lack of skills or possibly nerves and fear," 

“I’ll prove he’s innocent, I swear it.” Anthony kept his gaze on the other doctor who looked away almost in a sad dismissal. “Your not the first doctor to make that promise to him.” 

“I’ll be the last.” 

Dr packertion just continued to look away and Anthony opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off. "We are dealing with a possible murder here Dr Crowley. Don't forget that,"

A while later Anthony found himself sitting in the office, going through the papers sitting on his desk. Aziraphale who was now 29 had three known sides. Gabriel, Brother Francis, Beelzebub. Dr packertion has made a note that the Sides were based on role models growing up in his life. 

Brother Francis was based on the Nanny Aziraphale had growing up. Miss Antoinette Ashtoreth Who raised Aziraphale and his siblings growing up and he raised a brow. It appeared that Miss Ashtoreth was never questioned.

“Hello Crowley!” He shot up glaring at the new voice. It was anathema device his police partner. He should be surprised she got in here but she merely flashed her badge and wiggles her eyebrows he knew that she was stuck here with him. 

“I need your help,” anathema raised her eyebrow.” There a person I need to Investigate in order to help me clear aziraphale name.” The police officer raised a brow. “What’s their name?” 

“Miss Antoinette Ashtoreth ” 

“Whats her connection to Mr aziraphale?” Crowley stood up. “Childhood nanny. No one thought to investigate her.” 

“No one?” 

“Yes, and that’s where I’m going. You coming?” 

“Of course,”


End file.
